In electric arc welding it is necessary to create high currents from a power source, such as an inverter. To accomplish this objective, the inverter must be operated at a switching frequency which is quite high, such as 40 kHz so that the size of the components and the cost of the components are low. To create high currents from power sources using high switching frequencies, it is normal to merely employ an output transformer involving a primary and secondary. Consequently, the transformer has to be relatively robust in construction and capable of generating and handling high currents. Such transformers are quite expensive and bulky.